1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-and-reproducing apparatus and a recording-and-reproducing method, for example, which can be applied to a camera built-in type recording-and-reproducing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, low-cost recording media are widely used. The recording media include CD-RW Compact Disc-ReWritable) and DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc-ReWritable), on which data can be repetitively written or deleted.
On these disk-shape recording media, data can be recorded in conformity to the Universal Disk Format (UDF). The recorded disk-shape recording medium based on the UDF allows a user to randomly access the predetermined data. Thus the data, such as image data and audio data, can be written as contents on the recording medium and also the written contents can be deleted therefrom. Therefore, typically, the information written on the recording media can be collectively controlled with a content-control table in a content-control file, and so on.
For instance, the content-control table is provided to control attribution information, such as information about a pointer to the “content” representing a location where a content is recorded, recording time and data, or a protect; a thumbnail (image) of the content; and text information, such as the title of the content.
Therefore, when the content recorded on the recording medium is reproduced therefrom, the content data is accessed based on a pointer-indicated location on the “contents” of a content-control table. The reproduction information for reproducing the content (e.g., information about the codec-type or the data-resolution of data that constitutes the content) is then obtained from the data itself or part of the data. Subsequently, the data is reproduced based on the reproduction information thus obtained.
Furthermore, some of removable media including recording media, such as semiconductor memories, employ the FAT (File Allocation Table) file system. In this FAT file system, the writing of files becomes inefficient as the capacity of the removable medium increases. In the removable medium having a capacity of not less than 4 GB, there is a restriction that it should be divided into plural partitions before use. Thus, the removable medium is controlled so that it can be divided into small units and the units can be then dispersed to prevent repetitive uses of the same region. Therefore, the fear of damaging any file can be kept at the minimum, thereby allowing the file to be used efficiently.
Furthermore, the present applicant (joint applicant) proposes a video-program production supporting system in which data can be smoothly reproduced (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-4850 (JP 2005-4850 A)). In this system for supporting the video-program production, a clip-generating unit generates a clip-information file, based on parameter information supplied from an information-acquisition unit, on which the attribute information of the respective essence data generated from a data-generating unit is written. The clip-information file is required for the reproduction of the respective essence data. A MediaProfile updating unit updates MediaProfile by generating a clip element in MediaProfile which is read out of an optical disk and stored in RAM. The clip element corresponding to the generated clip is generated on the basis of parameter information from an information-acquisition unit. On the clip element, the attribution information of a clip required for the clip reproduction is described.